hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dma12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Armageddon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hina sama (talk) 03:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question To answer your question, in order to become an admin, it'll take some work and dedication towards this wiki. After some time if you've been a big help towards this wiki it'll be considered. but all and all its nice to see a big fan of the series ^^, If theres anything you need help with please feel free to ask me ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 04:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) BTW, I know your new but just letting you know, but just for the sake of the rules please don't reupload images that already exist on this wiki. - Hina sama (talk) 04:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) To edit pics, while editing you move your mouse arrow over the pic you want to edit and click modify, there you can change the caption or screen size but for anime images (in articles) we usually keep them at thumbnail 250 px. and yeah you sorta re-uploaded an image that already existed on the page for Hayate season 2 episode 20. one more thing when you finish your message please click the signature button at the top, that way it makes the recipient of the message know who sent it. - Hina sama (talk) 05:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Just letting you know you've re-uploaded another image that already exists on this wiki (episode 23) How about this, to avoid duplicate images why don't ya check the galleries for each episode (to see if the image you have is already there) before submitting a new image. - Hina sama (talk) 05:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, we all make mistakes thats what makes us human ^^, but just remember to double check to see if the image has already been posted on this wiki before submitting. - Hina sama (talk) 06:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) No, why do you ask? - Hina sama (talk) 06:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The best I can do for you right now is give you a stream here. I hope that helps ^^. - Hina sama (talk) 06:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I believe Nechigawara gave the full answer of this wiki's history here, but to give you the quick answer, the founder of this wiki is a user called Celline Agatha, but hasn't been on since Sept 11, 2009 the date this wiki was created. I hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 04:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Currently there isn't a page for Mr. Katsura yet and the reason why is because there is very little information about him aside from knowing that he was once Yukiji's primary school teacher, but when the time comes and we learn more about him, a page will be created for him. - Hina sama (talk) 10:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I apologize I kinda got a bit puzzled by your question ^^; do you mean how to add image on a episode template? or do you mean how to edit a gallery? - Hina sama (talk) 04:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Adding categories Please Adding categories that only relate to the page. Anime page isn't in Character page categories and Character page isn't in Episode page categories. --Nechigawara (talk) 12:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :You're not taking my advise and warning. You can do the mistake for a few time. But should stop it after you got warning. Take a break for 1 week.--Nechigawara (talk) 12:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry. I read the message late and Can you explain how categories work properly? sorry... again Dma12 (talk) 12:15, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :ill lay low and study how you accually do this stuff in this wikia Dma12 (talk) 12:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Like I said, Add only related categories to the page. Character page can't be in episode categories. Like you search the book in library, Art related book only store in Art shelf. And not add nonsense categories like "FAVORITE" because it not the type of categories we need. --Nechigawara (talk) 12:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh.. My bad. sorry.. Dma12 (talk) 12:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC) A correction in Armageddon, there's a part there that says when hayate looked at it it was gone or something like that.. It says done not gone.. Just a minor edit if someone sees this Dma12 (talk) 01:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :In this time, you can ask the admin (myself, Hissatsu or Hina sama) at our talk pages to edit something for you. But I suggest that you should Ask only the important editing.--Nechigawara (talk) 10:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC)